Entomophobia
by death mega sega
Summary: Set at the Magnifico family house hold. One of the Magnifico's has a very bad fear which causes a bit of a problem for the other Magnifico's. Please R&R!


_**Entomophobia**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**12/30/2012 Krissie:**_ I'm working on FOP fanfics for my sister. This is one using, revolving around OCs that my sister and her husband created. So if you have any questions about the OCs, please PM/Note me or CassyG. She loves explaining her insanity. I'm just the writer who puts them into stories that hopefully make sense.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing but ideas and a few elements of the OCs, the rest belong to their respective owners.

[][][][][][][]

Estaban Magnifico was busy doing his usual chores. He had already washed, dried, folded and put away the laundry. He washed, dried, and put away the dishes. He was now in the process of cleaning the house. He didn't want Mama Camilla doing the chores. Mama was a wonderful mama and deserved to take it easy. Estaban was determined to do everything and anything he could to make life easier on Mama.

He was dusting books as he whistled a merry tune. It wasn't uncommon for him to whistle while he worked about the house, as it helped him pass the time quickly. He moved the books carefully as he dusted the shelves carefully. And then the demon crept out of its hiding place.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKK!" Came the shriek of a little girl. This caused everyone to jump some and dart their heads in the direction of the sound. Carmen wasn't visiting today, was she? She was off at her job at the beauty salon. Mama Camilla was sitting in the living room with Papa Grande.

"Camilla?" Papa Grande began.

"_Si_ Papa?" Mama Camilla replied, looking up from her cross stitching. She was currently making a poncho.

"Carmen is not visiting today, is she?" Papa asked.

"No Papa." Mama replied.

"So, which one of our sons is crying like a _coño_?" Papa asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am unsure." Mama replied. "Why are you screaming?"

"_Hay un error!"_ Estaban cried. His voice was still shrill and high-pitched.

"It's Estaban." Mama replied plainly. Only her Estaban would scream like a _coño_.

Papa Grande rolled his violet eyes. "Guierrmo!" He called. In a second his 5th son poofed into the room.

"_Si_ Papa?" He asked with a kind smile. His dark purple eyes were almost black under the lights of the room. His glossy raven black hair was trimmed short and he made sure to be dressed properly. A long sleeved shirt with the Magnifico insignia engraved on the cuff buttons. "Do you have another job for me?"

"_Si._ I do _mi hijo_." Papa Granda nodded as he looked up from his crossword puzzle.

"Who is the target this time, Papa?" Guierrmo asked as his facial features became stone cold serious and uncaring. The smile which once shaped his face was now replaced by a neutral expression.

"Oh no. There is no person this time. Your brother is screaming like a _coño_. Something about a bug. Go help him with _el error_." Papa Grande ordered as he grabbed a cigar from a box on his desk. He placed it in his mouth as he felt around the desk without looking up from his crossword puzzle for a match.

Mama Camilla reached into her bra and pulled out a lighter. "Here you go Papa."

"I understand Papa Grande. I'll handle." Guierrmo nodded as he grabbed his wand and _**POOF!**_ he was gone.

He appeared in one of the library rooms of the house. The tall, Hispanic fairy skimmed over the room. He looks around the room at ground level, but couldn't find his elder brother. But he sure could hear him. Man! Estaban had a set of pipes! Guierrmo might actually need a hearing aid after this. He then looked above his head and followed the sound of the shrieking _coño_. He found his older brother curled up in an almost fetal position, bawling.

"Estaban," Guierrmo began. There was little emotion, if any, in his voice. His dark violent eyes were pretty much pieces of black coal in his sockets. "What is the problem in here?"

"_Hay un error!_" he cried with tears streaming down his face as he pointed toward a pile of books on the floor. Sure enough, there was a tiny black spider crawling on one of the books.

Guierrmo walked over and stared at the tiny insect. Lifting up his foot, he slammed it down on the tiny arachnid's life. He swiveled his foot into the ground. He lifted his foot and examined his work. "It is dead." He stated emotionlessly. He looked up at his older brother. "You can stop wailing like a _coño_ anytime you want."

Estaban looked up and scrunched up his face. Had his brother called him a _coño_? "Is it dead for sure?" Estaban asked as he uncurled himself and slowly floated over to his little brother. "Like dead, dead? No coming back to life and reeking some _diablo_ like revenge? You promise?"

"Yes, Estaban. It is dead. Dead deady dead dead." Guierrmo replied. "Do you want me to get rid of the corpse for you?"

"No." Estaban shook his head. "I can get rid of the demon corpse." He rubbed his hands on the legs of his pants. "Just give me a minute to find my broom." He looked around for a moment. "Ah! There she is!" He grabbed his trusty broom and began to sweep the spider's corpse away. "Leave you demonic corpse! Leave!" He ordered as he swept it out of the house. "Leave!" He then freaked out as he realized that the spider was stuck to the bottom of the broom bristles. "Get off of my Stella you _diablo_! Get off!" He roared in anger. Guierrmo's smile returned to his face as his eyes became a dark purple that you could actually tell was purple. Something about watching his elder brother scream at a spider's corpse to get off of his broom just made him want to fall in the floor and laugh until his sides hurt. Once the spider's corpse was disposed of, Estaban slammed the front door in triumph. "And stay out!" He ordered.

"You named your broom Stella?" Guierrmo questioned with a smirk on his face.

Estaban gave him a glare as he put his broom back in the closet with the rest of the cleaning supplies. "So?" He dared his little brother to say something.

"Oh, nothing. I know nothing. I'm going to tell Papa Grande that the job is done, so please, try not to let your entomophobia get the better of you again. You scream, how do we put it, like a _coño_. I think I will need to have my hearing checked later."

"Sorry, Guierrmo." Estaban replied somewhat sheepishly. "I just… don't like bugs…"

"I know." Guierrmo nodded. "When you're done with your cleaning, maybe we can play chess?"

"Sure sounds great." Estaban nodded as he headed back to his cleaning as if the spider never existed.

Guierrmo poofed back to his father's study. Papa Grande was musing over one of the words. He was almost done. "Papa, _el error_ has been killed and disposed of." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I heard. How is Stella?" He emphasized the name of his 2nd eldest son's broom.

"The broom is fine Papa." Guierrmo stated as he tried not to laugh at the fact that his brother had named a broom.

"I'm glad to hear that. I don't want to have to buy him another broom for him to name." Papa Grande stated as he took a puff of his cigar.

"Does he name his other cleaning supplies?" Guierrmo asked aloud in wonder.

"_Si._ He does." Mama Camilla nodded her head. She was almost done with the poncho she was working on.

"He talks to them too." Papa Grande rolled his eyes.

Guierrmo tilted his head in confusion and decided it was best not to ask. "Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Good bye Papa. Good bye Mama. I love you both and will see you soon." He gave a kind, sweet smile.

"I love you to Guierrmo!" Mama Camilla stated with a happy smile.

"Before you go _mi hijo_, help me with this one problem." Papa Grande ordered. "What is the name for a 'crazed, lunatic teacher with a hunch back who believes in fairly godparents?"

"It's 'Mr. Denzel Crocker' Papa." Guierrmo answered politely.

"Ah! _Muchas gracias mi hijo_!" Papa Grande said with joy as he wrote the name in. "I love you son and I'll see you at the reunion. Make sure to inform your brother, Juandissimo, that he needs to come as well. We haven't taken a family portrait in a while."

"_Si_ Papa. I will do now." Guierrmo nodded his head as he poofed away to visit his brother. Juandissimo would be surprised and happy to see him, he was sure of that.

[][][][][][]

_**12/30/2012 7;47pm Krissie:**_ and now it is done! I really hope you all enjoy this. If you have any questions about the characters, please ask! But here's some more info if you want: Papa Grande Magnifico is Juandissimo's father. Mama Camilla is Juandissimo's mother. Estaban and Guierrmo are two of Juandissimo's brothers. He has more siblings, so expect to see more fanfics about them. If you have any questions, please ask. And also, _**READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
